Queries are widely used to identify specific information relating to particular search terms or keywords. For example, a user may execute a query including particular search terms or keywords, and a search result list including a number of items corresponding to the search terms or keywords may be generated. In most cases, the search result list includes the title, the uniform resource locator (URL), and a short snippet of the content of each search result item. However, this information alone does not provide the user with an explanation of the content or ordering of the search results list. For example, it may be difficult for the user to determine why the items in the search result list were chosen over hundreds of thousands of other potentially matching items. Furthermore, although the user is often able to use filters to narrow the search result list, the user typically does not have the ability to adjust the ranking calculations used to score the items and determine the order of the items in the search result list. Instead, the ranking calculations are hidden from the user and are never explained to the user in any way.